


a lesson in romantics

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (in ch 2), At least Prompto thinks so, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Car Sex, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, IGNIS AND PROMPTO EXPLORE EROGENOUS ZONES, IGNIS FUCKS... or does he, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, kind of???, yep its about as horny as youre thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “Holy shit! What? Are you telling me… you’re… you’ve never--?” Prompto asks.“Had sex? No, not ever,” Ignis explains, his cheeks tinged a bit pink. “I’m not exactly to the brim with free time, as it were.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahah totally inspired by the promnis server, thanks guys. i wanted to write some ~inexperienced iggy. of course, ignis being inexperienced does little to deter ignis....... does it....... i guess u shall find out ;)

“Dude, are you even listening to me?” Noctis’s voice rings out in Prompto’s ear, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin.

Prompto elbows his royal best friend playfully, trying to ignore the way his heart races out of his chest in surprise. He looks at Noctis sheepishly, who is wearing an expression teetering around judgemental amusement. “Shit, man. Sorry. I was thinkin’.”

“I asked if you wanted to get milkshakes after you’re off work tomorrow,” Noct repeats dryly. “What is up with you lately, man?”

Prompto lets out the world’s longest sigh. 

What is _up lately_ with Prompto certainly could be answered with a vague gesture toward his crotch. Prompto is, well, for lack of a better term-- _horny._ Jerking off hasn’t seem to take care of it for longer than five minutes, and the longer Prompto stares at Ignis Scientia in Noct’s kitchen with his fancy dress sleeves rolled up, knife in hand, it seems to get worse and worse by the minute. 

It’s not as if Prompto can turn to Noct and tell him that his advisor is probably the sexiest person he’s ever laid eyes on, and the longer Prompto goes without climbing him like a tree is essentially torturous agony. _Essentially._

“Um, I think I’m just tired,” Prompto lies. “Been a long day. Didn’t get a whole lotta sleep last night, y’know.”

Prompto’s eyes, at this point, have wandered back over to Ignis. Their eyes lock, Prompto’s gaze met with a devastatingly pretty shade of green hidden behind glasses. Heat floods through his entire body. Ignis raises his eyebrows quizzically, throwing a soft smile in Prompto’s direction before returning his attention back to vegetables.

Prompto could stare at him all day, he swears it.

“Go home and get some sleep, dude. Or you can stay the night here?” Noct asks.

Gladio, who had been entertaining both Prompto and Noctis with video games up until this point, stands up, reaching out to ruffle Noct’s hair.

“Gotta go, nerds. Don’t stay up too late, highness. Got some training in the morning,” Gladio says with a grin.

They bid their farewells before Prompto responds to Noct. “Oh, man, I totally would, but my work uniform’s at home. Aaaand looks like you got training tomorrow.” 

Prompto bites his lip as he notices Gladio smirking at Ignis as he pauses by the door. The kitchen is _just_ far away enough for Prompto to be unable to hear their conversation with the low volume at which they’re speaking. Prompto wonders, a little jealous, as to why Gladio would be smirking like that at Ignis.

Prompto has no idea what business he has being _jealous_ over that. It’s not like he has any claim over Ignis -- but damn, does he want to.

Prompto, being the nosy little shit that he is, leans in _just_ enough to hear a tiny hint of a conversation.

“You _do_ have protection, do you not? I would hate to have to run out at the last minute in search of contraceptives,” Ignis states teasingly.

Prompto’s heart pounds in a flurry of jealousy as Gladio laughs the question off, shoving Ignis’s shoulder playfully. “I got it, dude. Dunno why you’re so worried about it anyway,” Gladio says as he heads out the door. “Later, Specs.”

Of _course_ Ignis would need condoms. He probably gets laid so damn much. The man _oozes_ sex appeal, confidence, and _just_ the perfect hint of refinement. Of _course_ Ignis may or may not be screwing Gladio, too -- just a huge slap of reality in Prompto’s face about how much he doesn’t compare to Gladio at all.

Noct’s voice stirs him once again. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look kinda red,” Noctis says with a laugh, until his bright blue eyes follow the direction that Prompto was staring at. “Were you staring at Specs?”

Prompto frowns. “Um, no. Why would I do that?”

“I dunno. D’you like him?” Noctis asks, almost boredly, as if it were normal.

Prompto bites his lip. “Whaaaaaat?! That’s ridiculous, I don’t… ha! No way--”

“So you like him,” Noct says with a laugh. “Ask him out. Dude needs a date, maybe he’ll get off my back.”

Prompto raises his eyebrows confusedly, looking at Noct. “Really? Doesn’t he, like, get laid all the time? I mean, looking like that…”

Noctis grins. “ _Specs?_ I don’t think I’ve ever seen him _not_ working. When the hell would he have the time?”

“I mean, he just asked Gladio for a condom, I think,” Prompto whispers. “Are they…?”

“No,” Noct says firmly. “Trust me, no way. Gladio’s… uh, yeah. No. Not with Specs. Are you sure that’s what you heard?”

Prompto laughs at the confidence and self-assuredness in Noct’s tone. “I dunno. Maybe I should ask.”

Noct laughs. “Go for it. I mean, he’s probably, like, a _huge_ prude, though.”

Prompto snorts, shoving Noctis. “ _You’re_ a prude,” he responds immaturely. “No way, though. Ignis _totally_ fucks. Look at him.” Prompto sighs longingly as he stares at Ignis, who has a strand of his ash blonde hair falling forward onto his forehead as he washes his hands.

“I bet you, like, physical _money_ that Specs does _not_ fuck,” Noct declares.

Prompto loves winning easy money from the richest family in all of Lucis, so he beams. “Dude! You’re so on!”

Noct’s face is slightly red from laughter at this point. “Sounds good. Why don’t you ask him for some _tips,_ huh?” 

A brilliant idea lodges itself into Prompto’s brain, thanks to Noctis. It’d be a foolproof way of asking about Ignis’s experience, masking the nosiness of it all. It’s with that thought that Prompto winks at Noctis, shoving himself off the couch to make his way over to the kitchen. 

Ignis looks up just as he’s drying his hands, an expectant look in his eyes. “Prompto,” Ignis greets. “What are you discussing that has you lot so giggly, hmm?”

Prompto almost forgets to reply now that he’s up close and personal with Ignis. Every inch of the man’s face and his _body_ is so utterly beautiful. Prompto’s fantasies of climbing Ignis like a tree return, and feels flush bloom across what feels like his entire body.

“Um. You?” Prompto blurts in perhaps the least charming way possible. “Like, um. Okay, well, I kinda heard you talking with Gladio, and…”

Ignis’s face contorts with confusion, and he still manages to look like Lucis’s next top model. “Out with it, then.”

“Condoms?” Prompto asks with a squint.

Realization floods Ignis’s face, peppered with a little of something else that Prompto can’t recognize -- embarrassment, maybe? Disappointment? “Ah. I see. Did you need one? I have quite a few--”

Prompto feels like he’s about ready to faint. “Oh, no. I mean, well, not right _now_. I probably don’t, uh, get around as much as you do. Do you--? Um--? Get around?”

Ignis’s lips part with surprise at the invasive question. “Pardon?”

Prompto starts laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Wellll, y’know, I’ve only fooled around here and there… I’m a little less experienced with _guys,_ and I figured since you probably know a hell of a lot, you could help me out? Gimme some tips, maybe? Is that weird?”

Ignis blinks several times, his expression smoothing into a beautiful neutral -- something he’s seen Ignis wear at the citadel loads of times. “Oh. I understand. What is it in particular you’re struggling with, Prompto?”

Prompto swallows nervously, but relief floods through his chest. Ignis hasn’t shoved him away quite yet, so Prompto leans on the kitchen counter, pushing forward into Ignis’s space -- _just_ a little bit, heart hammering in his chest. “I dunno, like everything. Maybe you could teach me how to… y’know, kiss better… and stuff… like that? I wanna make sure I’m doin’ stuff right. Haven’t had enough partners that were willing to give me feedback.”

“Are you proposing that we…?” Ignis asks, paling slightly. Ignis’s eyes dart over Prompto’s shoulder, in the direction of Noctis.

Prompto spins around, and finds Noct snoring softly on the couch in the exact position Prompto left him in, his phone rested on his chest. Prompto whirls back around to face Ignis, realizing this is starting to sound like the beginning of a cheesy gay porno. Prompto’s so obvious it’s a little sad, sometimes, in his opinion.

“No, I mean, you don’t gotta do anything like that. Well, _obviously_ you don’t gotta do anything like that. I don’t have to tell you that.” Prompto snorts. “I just mean… some tips, maybe? Tell me what you’ve experienced?”

“Perhaps a more private venue is appropriate, hmm? In case Noct rouses?” Ignis points out, his voice low, yet slightly amused. “We can discuss it as I drive you home, if you’d like?”

Prompto grins, thinking of the easy money he’ll get to win _and_ the chance to talk to Ignis about this sort of thing. If all goes well, Prompto’s hoping maybe Ignis will scratch this itch he’s been feeling for him. Even if Ignis isn’t into him, Prompto doubts someone like _Ignis_ would turn down an orgasm. He does, after all, _fuck._ Prompto’s sure of it.

“Sounds perfect, Igster. You’re the best. What would I do without you?”

Ignis’s lips curl into a slight smirk. “Now, that I cannot say.”

Ignis parks outside of Prompto’s apartment building. The parking garage is small, Prompto unable to afford much else until his crownsguard salary really kicks off, but it’s secluded enough. 

Prompto’s heart floods with excitement at the chance to be alone with Ignis.

“You wanna come inside?” Prompto asks softly, his hand hovered on the door handle.

Ignis reaches over and ceases Prompto’s movement by placing his hand over Prompto’s. “May I ask you something first, Prompto?”

Prompto tries to relax, loosening his grip on the door handle. He looks over at Ignis, slightly wide-eyed as he finds Ignis looking pensive.

Prompto shrugs. “Sure, dude. Shoot.”

“Why have you come to me about this?” Ignis wonders. “I feel as if Gladio would be better suited for this task, I must say.”

Prompto’s eyebrow quirks upward. “Huh? Gladio? Nah, dude. Yeah, he’s cool and all, and I’m sure he gets laid _plenty,_ but damn, have you seen yourself? You’re, like, a walking sex god. Teach me your ways,” he teases, throwing finger guns at Ignis.

Gods, if Prompto wasn’t so fucking awkward, maybe this would be a little easier.

Ignis, much to Prompto’s relief, lets out a soft laugh. He reaches out to place a hand on Prompto’s knee. “I’m not so certain how you came to that conclusion, but you’re very kind.”

Prompto smiles. “Of course you’re all modest about it, dude. That’s some of the reason why people find you so sexy.”

Another soft laugh leaves Ignis’s lips just as a dusting of pink scatters on his cheeks. Prompto’s managed to embarrass him in record time, fantastic. “I had no idea, truly. What is it, specifically, do you think I can help you with?”

Prompto sighs dramatically. “Y’know, _everything._ How much kissing is too much kissing? _Where_ should I kiss? How much foreplay? Where is it okay to touch? Is there such thing as too much lube? ‘Cause sometimes I wonder about turning my dick into a slip ‘n’ slide, which is totally _not_ sexy…”

Ignis chuckles, deeper this time. “Well, I suppose those are all appropriate questions. I can only answer on behalf of myself for most of them, as I do believe personal preference comes into play for a vast majority of your questions. Your safest bet would be to ask whoever you’re with, of course.”

“Well, I’m with _you_ right now,” Prompto points out, shifting in the passenger’s seat to face him. “So what do you like?” Prompto hopes to all six of the Astrals that Ignis is somehow _easy._ That would make this, well, easy, too.

Ignis resists the urge to laugh this time but only barely, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Well, hypothetically, of course, the erogenous zones would be a good place to start in terms of touch.”

Prompto’s heart starts pounding, never thinking he’d hear something like _that_ out of Ignis’s beautiful mouth. “The what now? Like where?”

Ignis smiles. “Well, apart from the obvious, kisses and touches tend to arouse in certain areas of the body more than others. For example, the neck is a very common one.” Ignis reaches up and taps his own neck for emphasis, his slender, gloved fingers sliding along his jugular. 

Prompto _so_ wishes he was on the receiving end of those touches. He’s already feeling his dick start to swell in his jeans at the conversation; maybe this was a bad idea. Instead of backing out, however, words leave his mouth that he couldn’t even take back if he tried.

“Show me? On myself, so I know what it feels like?” Prompto asks softly. “If you want, of course. You don’t gotta--”

“Very well,” Ignis whispers. He reaches to peel his glove off, sliding it off of his hand and placing it on the dashboard.

Prompto almost moans out loud -- to have Ignis touch him with his _hands_ , not _gloves_ , well. Hopefully Ignis doesn’t notice how much he’s going to enjoy this.

Ignis reaches out, their eyes locking, as Prompto feels the softest brush of Ignis’s fingertips along his neck, just underneath his jaw. His fingers trace down his jugular, feeling his excited heart rate thrum along Ignis’s finger.

“The neck is quite sensitive, you see,” Ignis murmurs. “I’m certain you’re aware.”

“Y-yeah. That feels good,” Prompto admits.

“Gets the pulse racing, as you can feel it, perhaps?” 

“Uh huh.”

“Similarly,” Ignis continues, fingers removed from Prompto’s neck to find Prompto’s inner wrist. He presses his finger there gently, fingertips caressing his pulse point, “the inner wrist is also sensitive in that regard.”

Prompto had no idea his dick would throb at the feeling of Ignis tracing his nails along his inner wrist, yet here he is. Prompto barely has time to recover before Ignis removes his fingers and reaches up to gently touch Prompto’s ear, tickling just underneath it before his thumb swipes along Prompto’s earlobe.

“Ears are rather stimulating for most as well,” Ignis hums softly. “See? I can feel your goose bumps already.”

 _Yeah. No shit,_ Prompto wants to say, but holds his tongue. “Not gonna lie, this feels… really… _oh,”_ Prompto gasps as Ignis slides his fingers back down to his neck.

Ignis chuckles at the response. “Stimulating more than one area can have its merits, as you’ve just discovered. Lean forward for me?”

Prompto’s practically living in the palm of Ignis’s hand, obediently leaning forward as he feels Ignis trace his fingers down Prompto’s spine, settling on the small of his back. 

“The lower back is supposedly a decent spot as well. I’ve not quite been touched here, but perhaps you could tell me if the rumors are true,” Ignis teases 

“Mmm,” Prompto murmurs, closing his eyes as Ignis starts gently massaging the flesh of his lower back. “Kisses would feel real nice there.”

“Yes, I’m inclined to agree,” Ignis whispers. He removes his hand, gently pushing Prompto to sit back again. “Well, then we have the obvious.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow. “Wh-what’s the obvious?”

Ignis smirks, laughing a little. “Permission for slightly more intimate touches, Prompto?”

A curl of arousal flows through Prompto. “Permission granted, dude.”

Ignis nods as he brushes his fingers on Prompto’s stomach through his shirt. He swirls his finger around the navel before teasing just a bit lower. It’s so close to Prompto’s cock that he finds himself squirming in his seat, cursing himself for wearing tight jeans today -- it’s probably leaving way little to the imagination. 

“Your navel is also quite sensitive, I’ve learned,” Ignis hums.

“Holy fuck, why does that feel so good? It’s just my _stomach,”_ Prompto whines. “You’re a fuckin’ wizard, my man.”

“It’s close to your genitals, that’s why,” Ignis states plainly, as if it were an everyday thing to say.

Prompto inhales a shaky breath. “Oh. Um, wow. Y-yeah, I guess so.”

Ignis continues, like they’re not talking about Prompto’s _junk_ or anything. _Wild._ “On a similar note, another area to be mindful of would be here.” Ignis moves his fingers to curl gently around Prompto’s inner thigh.

Prompto represses the urge to yelp, his cock absolutely throbbing the closer Ignis’s fingers get to it. “O-oh,” Prompto blurts, staring down at Ignis’s long, lithe fingers stroking the inside of his thigh teasingly slow. “Yeah, I… I know about that one…”

Ignis chuckles. “I’ll bet.” Ignis removes his fingers. He grips Prompto’s hands, moving them over to Ignis’s side. He places Prompto’s hands on his own thigh, and Prompto manages a tiny gasp. “See, you want to be slow. Teasing, if you will,” Ignis whispers, guiding Prompto’s fingers along his thigh, “but also firm. Direct. Show your partner what they’re going to get.” With that, Ignis’s fingers squeeze Prompto’s own around Ignis’s thigh.

Prompto lets his hand explore the area, biting his lip as he strokes Ignis’s thigh. “Does this work? Does it feel good?”

“Very much so,” Ignis admits.

“Gods, I bet you have everyone weak at the knees by now,” Prompto whispers, not quite moving his hand from Ignis’s thigh yet. “How many people have you done this to, dude?” 

“None, actually.” Ignis smiles.

Prompto laughs. “No, I mean, like, having sex in general. Obviously, I don’t think a lot of people have asked you for _this.”_

“My answer remains the same regardless. None.”

Prompto withdraws his hand like a whip. “Holy shit! What? Are you telling me… you’re… you’ve never--?”

“Had sex? No, not ever,” Ignis explains, his cheeks tinged a bit pink. “I’m not exactly to the brim with free time, as it were.”

“I cannot fucking _believe_ this.” Prompto stares at him, wide-eyed. “Why’d you do all this for me, then?”

“You asked me, of course.”

Prompto frowns. “Well, isn’t that supposed to be reserved for, like, someone special?”

Ignis snorts. “My, Prompto, I had no idea you were so romantic. I’ve only touched you through your clothes, might I remind you.”

 _Ah._ Right. It only seemed like much more, because Prompto’s so turned on, and Ignis is just _so_ sexy, it hurts. (Literally. Prompto’s dick is in agony right now.)

Prompto feels the familiar flood of heat rush to his face as he blushes. “Okay. Yeah, true. I just? I can’t believe… wait, why did you ask Gladio for condoms today?”

Ignis appears confused for the slightest moment before laughs. “Oh, that. I was offering them to _him_ , not for myself.”

Realization floods through Prompto. He buries his face in his hands, laughing mortifyingly. “Oh, man. Shit. I owe Noct money. Dammit.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Prompto removes his hands from his face. “So, I thought you totally fucked, like, _all_ the time. I bet Noct you did, and he bet that you didn’t.”

“Do you two _truly_ have nothing better to do than to discuss my sex life?” Ignis sighs.

Prompto starts to giggle. “I mean, I guess not… wait, how’d you know how to do all of this stuff?” Prompto asks.

“Being aware of the sensitive and erogenous zones of the body isn’t something that requires a sexual history to know,” Ignis states. “After all, I know where I like to touch myself. I’ve been entirely honest with you thus far. You asked a question, and I answered it.”

“But you… you… gave me, like, an instaboner,” Prompto blurts. “I still got it. You probably noticed.”

Ignis attempts stoicism, but fails, his lips teasing a smile. “I did, yes. I was politely ignoring it.”

Prompto desperately tries to ignore the embarrassment that floods his emotions. “Yeah! So, like, how come _you_ can do that so easily?”

“I’ve had it in my head that you’re rather easy to rile up,” Ignis points out with a chuckle. “It appears my theory was correct.”

Prompto wants to scrape the blush off of his cheeks, his heart pounding. “Okay, maybe, but no one’s been able to… With my clothes on? Sitting in a car? No kisses? Dude. Your hands are a gift.”

“My thanks,” Ignis whispers. 

Prompto chews on his lip. “I guess I am easy. You think of me in your head like this?” He raises an eyebrow.

Ignis smiles. “I do.”

“Oh, Gods,” Prompto murmurs, arousal and embarrassment fighting against each other.

“You needn’t be so embarrassed. You aren’t the only one affected, I assure you. I've been half-hard all day since you asked me for this.”

Prompto looks up, completely surprised. He doesn’t dare look down at Ignis’s crotch, not at all. He settles for the tiny ring of green in Ignis’s eyes, his pupils dilated just a bit. 

“Huh?”

“You said earlier that I should reserve the silly notion of my first time with someone special,” Ignis hedges, “you are quite special to me. You may look, if you’d like. You may touch, if you’d like. But _only_ if it is what you want as well.”

Prompto swallows, looking from Ignis’s mouth down his body, seeing the rather obvious bulge in Ignis’s pants. Prompto licks his lips involuntarily at the sight of it, his heart thrumming loudly in his ears. “Holy shit, dude. I’ve been wanting to touch you for, like, ever _._ ”

“Mmm. Be my guest, Prompto,” Ignis insists. He reaches over, gripping Prompto’s fingers with his own, placing it on the bulge in Ignis’s pants. “I think this might be the most obvious erogenous zone, if you cannot tell.” He smirks.

Prompto moans; he can’t help it. Prompto lets his fingers start massaging Ignis’s aroused flesh. He hears the slightly older man’s breathing catch in his throat as he increases the pressure, pushing down against his cock. “Holy shit,” Prompto gasps. “Can I-- Can I kiss you?”

Ignis responds by leaning over the center console of the car, cradling the side of Prompto’s face as their mouths connect. Prompto whimpers a little as their lips touch, tongues parting lips easily as their kiss starts to get a little heated.

“I want to touch you,” Ignis declares, words murmured nearly against Prompto’s lips.

“Are you… are you sure that you want… like, are you sure you want this to happen with _me--”_ Prompto gasps. “I… don’t wanna ruin it for you.”

“Prompto,” Ignis teases, placing another kiss on his lips, “if I didn’t desire you in this way, I would not have agreed to your proposal to begin with. I had hoped… this would happen. I _wanted_ it. I wanted my touch to affect you like this.”

Prompto has no idea if Ignis is even done speaking, but Prompto has heard enough. He pulls away from Ignis so he can lean over, hopping over the center console and depositing himself right on Ignis’s lap, straddling him. 

Ignis moans softly at the intimate position, his hands wrapping around Prompto to hold him close.

“Gods, I’ve wanted you so bad lately I can’t even be around you,” Prompto murmurs, his mouth connecting with Ignis’s.

“Oh?” Ignis groans, his hips rolling upward to brush their clothed arousals together. “Well, now you have me.”

Prompto moans in approval, feeling Ignis pull him higher up on his lap so that their cocks rut together even more. Prompto resumes kissing Ignis, making out with him as they grind together like a couple of horny teenagers. His hips persist, thrusting harder against Ignis the more worked up he gets, cock absolutely throbbing in his jeans. 

All Prompto can hear in the car is their breathless gasps as their lips move against one another, and he feels him nearing release already. He peels his mouth away from Ignis, looking downward at the bulge in Ignis’s pants. He reaches for the button on Ignis’s pants, looking into Ignis’s eyes desperately.

“Can I, Iggy?” Prompto breathes. 

“Please.”

Prompto’s never heard Ignis sound so desperate. Prompto’s quick to unzip and unbutton Ignis’s jeans. He reaches into his pants greedily, wrapping his fingers around the warmth of Ignis’s hard cock to pull it out.

Ignis moans as soon as Prompto grips his cock tightly, hips pressing upward insistently into Prompto’s grip. The friction is too much; Prompto sticks his fingers in his mouth to slick them up. Ignis grips Prompto’s wrist, yanking his fingers out of his mouth only to bring them into his own. Ignis’s tongue swirls around each individual finger slowly, _teasingly_.

Prompto moans, throwing his head back as he gently pushes his fingers further into the wet heat of Ignis’s mouth. His free hand desperately tries to undo the button on his own jeans. After a few fumbled tries, he succeeds, jamming the zipper down just enough to pull his own cock out of his pants.

Ignis pulls Prompto’s fingers out of his mouth with an obscene pop, smiling a little at Prompto. “Slowly, love, no one can see us,” he whispers.

Prompto laughs breathlessly. “Seriously dying to come right now, dude. Don’t judge.”

Ignis chuckles. “I would never.”

With that, Prompto feels Ignis’s fingers wrap around his cock. Prompto closes his eyes for a moment with a soft moan as Ignis starts to stroke his length gently but firmly, pleasure flooding Prompto’s body all the way to his toes and fingertips.

“F-fuck,” Prompto moans, reaching out to grip Ignis’s cock as well, now that his fingers are thoroughly slicked up.

“Mmm, _Prompto,”_ Ignis moans, lips parting beautifully as Prompto starts to work Ignis’s cock faster than Ignis is with Prompto’s. 

Prompto swipes his thumb over the tip of Ignis’s cock, surprised at how much precome there is. “Am I really the first person to touch you like this?”

“Yes.” Ignis picks up the pace on Prompto’s cock.

“Does it feel good, Iggy?” Prompto wonders, squeezing the tip of Ignis’s cock teasingly.

Ignis lets out a long, drawn-out moan, his fingers stilling on Prompto’s cock to savor the sensation. “Y-yes. You’ve no idea.”

“Wanna try something?” Prompto asks. “Wanna stroke ourselves together?”

Ignis doesn’t answer with words. He pulls Prompto up higher on his lap so he can bring both of their hands together. Prompto looks down, watching as Ignis’s cock, flushed bright red with arousal, presses against his own. Prompto instantly feels the warmth of Ignis’s hardness against him, and he starts to stroke them both together.

“Ah, that’s… that’s marvelous,” Ignis moans, thrusting up to feel more of Prompto’s cock against his own. “H-have you done this before?”

“This? No,” Prompto says, starting to grind his own hips against Ignis’s. “Holy shit.”

Ignis’s hand joins Prompto’s, gathering both of their cocks in his grip and starts stroking faster than Prompto, the needy roll of his hips starting to grow erratic. “You feel… ah, love, I’m…”

“Yeah?” Prompto teases. He surges forward more to connect their mouths. “Let me see your pretty face when you come, Iggy.”

Ignis closes his eyes, stroking both of their cocks faster and faster. Prompto can feel the heat of Ignis’s arousal against him as he starts to throb. Prompto can’t tell which heartbeat is his as he feels Ignis’s cock steadily leaking against his own, their lengths now slick enough to encourage a fast, needy pace, both of them stroking together.

Prompto watches come seep out of Ignis’s tip as Ignis shudders underneath him, his hips thrusting up to slide his cock against Prompto’s through his orgasm. Ignis’s lips part beautifully, gasping Prompto’s name as he covers both of their lengths -- and fingers -- in his cum.

It’s not long before the sight coaxes it out of Prompto as well, feeling his cock start to spill against Ignis’s. 

“Iggy, oh fuck, I’m coming--” Prompto announces redundantly, the pleasure causing his mind to go hazy. Ignis’s strokes start to slow just as Prompto’s increases, stroking himself nice and hard through his orgasm, ignoring how messy his own fingers have gotten at this point.

Prompto feels Ignis start to soften against him just as his hips slow. Prompto laughs breathlessly, leaning in to press their foreheads together. Ignis tilts his head up to collect Prompto’s lips for a kiss, his tongue exploring his mouth patiently.

Prompto feels Ignis reach into the center console compartment, pulling out a pack of tissues to clean the both of them up. Prompto helps, grabbing a tissue himself as he wipes off their fingers as well.

“Apologies for not lasting as long as I should have,” Ignis says. “My inexperience _does_ show in that regard, I’m afraid.”

“Holy shit, dude, I came right after,” Prompto points out. “That was singlehandedly the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Ignis smirks, leaning forward to capture Prompto’s lips for a moment before responding. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“Did you… did you like it?” Prompto asks shyly. He has no idea if he even remotely measured up to Ignis’s expectations, regardless of how experienced or not Ignis is.

“The best I’ve ever had,” Ignis teases, smiling wider.

Prompto rolls his eyes. “Ha. Funny. Seriously, are you deflecting with humor because I’m totally a bummer--”

Ignis reaches up, placing his finger on Prompto’s lips. “Hush. You were wonderful. It was breathtaking. If it weren’t too forward of me, and perhaps a bit clingy, I would ask you for a repeat performance. Perhaps in a more comfortable environment, such as a bedroom, instead of a car. Perhaps taking it a little further than this...” Ignis removes his finger from Prompto’s lips to tuck a lock of Prompto’s hair behind his ear.

Prompto bites his lip. “I mean, you can ask. Repeat performances, yeah? So, um, you wanna be like, friends with… benefits? Right? I can do that, cool, no problem.” Prompto tries to swallow the disappointment. At least some Ignis is better than no Ignis.

Ignis frowns slightly. “Hmm. I thought perhaps a more intimate label would be appropriate? However, if that isn’t the sort of thing--”

“What label?” Prompto blurts, his heart racing.

“Well, I was thinking something along the lines of boyfriend, but if that’s too sudden--”

Prompto cuts him off with a happy kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto explore more first times with each other.

Everything about this evening is going to be perfect, Ignis is certain of it -- it  _ has _ to be.

It’s been nearly two weeks since he touched Prompto for the first time. Despite how eager and ready for each other they were at first, they’ve slowed down quite a bit, allowing themselves to grow accustomed to one another. It’s easier than Ignis anticipated, getting used to Prompto being in his life. Prompto is kind, gentle, sweet, funny, and more than Ignis could ever deserve. Ignis has laughed and smiled more in the past two weeks than he has his entire life; he knows it’s likely the honeymoon phase, but he’d like to think he found something unique in Prompto.

They aren’t  _ entirely _ well-behaved -- it is a new relationship after all, but perhaps a bit better behaved than when they first confessed their feelings for one another. (Ignis is still so flattered that Prompto assumed that he ‘fucked’. As if he ever had time for _ that.) _ All they’ve had time for is a few sessions of heavy petting here and there, but Ignis wants more, and he knows Prompto is agonizing over their slow pace, as well. (He’s complained about it -- multiple times.)

Ignis is surprised they’ve lasted weeks, if he’s honest.

Ignis, however, almost wishes Prompto was right about his initial impression of him -- that Ignis actually  _ did _ have experience in such matters, only so he wouldn’t be terribly  _ in _ experienced during his first time with Prompto. They’ve done plenty of things together, but they haven’t gone ‘ _ all the way _ ’, as Prompto so eloquently puts it. There’s so many things he’s yet to experience with Prompto, but he knows that the proper thing to do is set up the evening, of course. Ignis intends to properly court Prompto for this -- prepare him his favorite meal, have a glass of wine, feed him dessert, and then take him to bed and ravish him the way he’s fantasized about for far too long.

Ignis, well, needs to get laid, and by Prompto and Prompto only, it would seem.

**_Prompto (6:02 P.M.):_ ** _ hey babe are we still on for tonight ;) _

The text message from Prompto stirs him from his thoughts immediately -- or perhaps worsens them. Ignis types up a reply in his office, excitement coursing through his veins as his work day starts to wind to a close.

**_Ignis (6:14 P.M.):_ ** _ Absolutely. I cannot wait to see you, darling. _

Ignis supposes that’s a good enough response for his new boyfriend before he packs up his laptop and leaves for the day. He can hardly get off of work fast enough, practically running out of the citadel in order to head home and make everything, well, perfect. After what feels like eons of waiting, he’ll finally get to spend the time he deserves with Prompto. He’s barely seen him all week between both of their work schedules, and he’s so grateful to be able to make it up to him, despite how understanding Prompto already is about all of it. (Again, Ignis hardly deserves such a wonderful man.)

As soon as he arrives home, he ensures that he has enough general ingredients to prepare whatever Prompto chooses for supper (Prompto loves spice, of course), as well as lighting a candle on the table to set the mood. He makes sure the dessert he prepared specially for this evening is chilled, along with a bottle of wine he bought for the occasion. He tidies up his flat, although there isn’t much left to tidy -- but it’s as he planned, everything has to be  _ perfect. _

By the time Ignis is finished _ , _ there’s a knock on the door. Ignis’s heart races, so ecstatic to see his darling ray of sunshine, he practically stumbles through on his way to open it. Prompto’s smile that comes into view shortly thereafter nearly knocks Ignis off of his feet regardless. Prompto wears a subtle pink flush on his cheeks, contrasting wildly with his freckles, always so darling and picture perfect, if Ignis says so himself.

Prompto surges forward just as Ignis planned to as well, both of them wrapping their arms around each other in the doorway, lips pressing softly against one another. 

“You’re certainly a sight for sore eyes,” Ignis murmurs. “Hello, darling.”

“Hi,” Prompto says, beaming beautifully still. He reaches up to place a hand on Ignis’s cheek, his fingers warm and soft, and Ignis finds himself wishing he could touch him always. “Jeez, you get more and more handsome every day, dude.”

“I could easily say the same to you,” Ignis says, reaching out to tuck a lock of Prompto’s soft blonde hair behind his ear only so Ignis can see his face better. “Come sit? Tell me how your day was.”

They make their way to Ignis’s couch, fingers laced together as Prompto sits next to him close enough for their thighs to touch, sending a shiver down Ignis’s spine. His longing for the man is very much at the forefront of his mind still, but he compartmentalizes it in favor of wanting to hear what’s on his boyfriend’s mind.

“It’s so good to see you, Iggy. It’s been such a long week,” Prompto says with a sigh, his darling cornflower-colored eyes searching Ignis’s for an answer to a question that Prompto’s not yet asked.

Ignis smiles at the longing in Prompto’s voice. He feels the urge to scratch that itch once more, trying desperately to ignore it so he may give Prompto a proper evening, not one fueled by Ignis’s lust for the blonde sitting next to him. “I know. I’m utterly delighted to spend time with you after not seeing you much this week.”

Prompto swallows nervously, a trait that Ignis finds far too endearing. “I know we talked about it, but… you’re okay with it still, right? Not getting to see each other a lot?”

Ignis’s longing fades in favor of comforting instead, squeezing Prompto’s hand, thumb stroking the back of it. “Of course I am. We knew that we’d be busy at times. I do think this week was an outlier, however. I’ve very much been thinking of the last time we... saw each other.”

The last time that Ignis is referring to would be when Ignis drove Prompto home after crownsguard training, and they could hardly keep their hands off of each other to the extent that Ignis considered yet again just having his way with Prompto in the car. They restrained themselves, but not by much -- the phone sex they had directly thereafter was proof of that.

Prompto flushes beautifully, likely thinking of similar memories. “Yeah… I’ve been thinking about that too.” His tone is heavy, yearning, the tension between them suddenly charged tenfold.

Ignis can’t let themselves get distracted  _ this _ early, however. “Have you?” He smiles. “I thought of having supper ready when you arrived, but I was uncertain what you’d like. I know your favorites, obviously...” Ignis reaches out to rest his hand on Prompto’s thigh. “What would you like for supper, darling?”

Prompto looks at the hand on his thigh before he locks eyes with Ignis, his cheeks still thoroughly flushed. There’s a moment of silence that’s nearly deafening, before Prompto surges forward, his arms locking around Ignis’s neck. “Gods,  _ you, _ Iggy. I want you, I’m so tired of waiting…”

Ignis feels his arousal start to peak at the desperation in Prompto’s tone. He immediately wraps his arms around Prompto just as their lips touch. Prompto instantly parts Ignis’s lips with his tongue, and Ignis can’t help but let out a soft groan at just how eager Prompto seems to be. 

“Darling, I wished to court you properly,” Ignis nearly whines, resolve quickly wavering. “I thought I could feed you, then take you to bed…”

Prompto whines beautifully, connecting their mouths once more as he feels Prompto tug on his wrist. Prompto guides Ignis’s hand lower until Ignis feels the hardness of Prompto’s arousal through his trousers, earning a moan from Ignis.

“Babe, we’ve been at it already,” Prompto whispers. “Take me to bed now? Do you… do you want to?”

Prompto’s words set fire to Ignis (pardon the pun); he has no idea how Prompto could doubt just how much Ignis  _ wants _ to,  _ always. _ Ignis starts to caress the length of Prompto’s cock through his trousers with his fingers, always aching to touch more of him, to  _ feel _ more of him. Ignis lowers his head so that his lips can brush against Prompto’s neck, teasing the flesh there gently. Prompto goes limp in his arms, pliant already as he digs his fingers into Ignis’s neck.

“You’ve no idea how much I want to,” Ignis finally answers, words whispered against the flesh of Prompto’s neck. “It’s all I can think about, Prompto.”

“Iggy,” Prompto whispers directly in Ignis’s ear, his lips brushing against the shell of it. “I’m dyin’ here, y’know? I love taking my time with you, but I… I really meant it when I told you on the phone that I jerk off thinking about you.” He laughs nervously. “Do-- do you?”

“I do more than just that when I think of you,” Ignis admits honestly. His toys have been getting a particularly large amount of attention lately, all with the desire of imagining Prompto in such a position instead.

“Holy shit, do you really?” Prompto gasps, his free hand sliding down to press against Ignis’s cock hard. 

Ignis hisses through his teeth at the sharp curl of pleasure that floods through his body at his lover’s touch. “Mmm. I’ve never had anyone inside of me before,” he murmurs, pulling away to look at Prompto, measuring his expression. “Would you care to be my first?”

Prompto moans beautifully, his adam’s apple bobbing as his head is thrown back slightly, eyes closing shut as he presses his hips forward, trying to push his cock further into Ignis’s massaging caresses. “Gods, baby… I, um…” he trembles a little at Ignis’s teases, his eyes locking with his, “I might not last, though.”

“I know I won’t,” Ignis says playfully, reaching up to stroke Prompto’s face, still warm with blush. “Don’t worry about that, love… you needn’t ever worry about that.”

Prompto relaxes in Ignis’s embrace, delivering several more kisses to Ignis’s eagerly awaiting lips. It isn’t long before Prompto’s excitedly dragging him by the wrist into Ignis’s bedroom, pulling Ignis flush on top of him.

Ignis can hardly resist slotting their clothed cocks together, hips grinding down eagerly. Prompto writhes so beautifully underneath him, back arching from pleasure even through the barrier of their clothing. Ignis easily entertains the idea of riding him, his cock throbbing in pleasure just at the mere thought. He aches to feel Prompto’s length pressed eagerly inside of him, and the release Prompto will give him thereafter.

“Iggy, shit,” Prompto moans, his arms wrapping around Ignis tightly as he rolls his hips upward. “Is it… is it dumb that I’m nervous?”

Ignis smiles, kissing Prompto’s soft lips gently, aching to feel the warmth they always bring. “I am as well,” he whispers after their kiss. “We can go slower… would you like to slow down?”

Prompto shakes his head no almost violently, his grip on Ignis tightening. “No! I want you so bad, babe, I just… I know we’ve fooled around before, but not like this… I don’t wanna be bad for you.” He closes his eyes. “I wanna take care of you.”

Affection fiercely courses through Ignis. “Relax, my love,” he says softly, peppering kisses along Prompto’s cheeks and down his neck. “Nothing we ever do together will be bad for me.” He rolls his hips forward for emphasis, their hard arousals in desperate need of attention at this point. “We’ll take care of each other.”

Prompto moans at the pressure Ignis grinds against his cock, sliding his hands down to grip Ignis’s hips, greedily pushing him further against his arousal. “Uh huh,” he utters, almost like a prayer. “Shit, that feels so good…”

“I need you, darling,” Ignis moans, hips picking up their pace.

“Wh--where do you want me?” Prompto asks softly, before his hips buck upward in a particularly needy fashion. “Fuck, I’m--  _ Iggy…” _

There’s absolutely nothing more alluring than seeing -- and feeling -- Prompto so debauched like this. Prompto’s such a needy, wonderful creature and Ignis always needs to satiate his urges for the man -- they’re near constant, and Ignis finds himself growing more and more impatient the more Prompto’s mewls increase.

“What if you took me just like this?” Ignis suggests from on top of him, tone playful as if the mere thought of it doesn’t near him close to orgasm as well.

Prompto’s eyes widen a little, flushed face contorting with surprise as he looks up at Ignis, biting his soft lip gently before responding. “Y-yeah… ride me, Iggy… I wanna feel you like this.”

“Mmm,” Ignis moans, pressing their lips together once more. “Tell me one more time, Prompto.”

Prompto turns his head, surging upward slightly to let his teeth graze against Ignis’s earlobe. “I want you to ride me, baby. Lemme fuck you just like this.”

Ignis can’t help but groan, hips pressing tightly against his lover underneath him. Prompto’s always so eager for him, unafraid to be blunt with matters,  _ just _ like this. His cock aches at the image Prompto paints, combined with the need in his voice from the desire to do it.

Ignis is quick to start shedding Prompto of his clothes, but he isn’t careless, not at all. His fingers make quick work of several buttons on his own shirt before moving to slide Prompto’s off of his head. Prompto’s stomach is marked with freckles and faded stretch marks, and Ignis hasn’t ever seen anyone so perfect in his life. Ignis can hardly resist pressing kisses to the marks, questing fingers tracing every freckle he can find. He can’t help but smile when Prompto laughs breathlessly under the touch, giggling a little.

“Tickles,” Prompto says, though his tone is filled with nothing but pure affection. Their eyes lock as Ignis laughs along with him. “Let me undress you, Iggy.”

“Now, now, I’m almost done,” Ignis promises as his fingers start to work the belt off of Prompto’s jeans.

Prompto sighs pleasurably, relaxing back into the mattress as he lets Ignis take reign for a moment. Ignis frees Prompto’s cock as he slides his jeans down Prompto’s legs. He loves that there isn’t a centimeter of Prompto’s skin that goes unmarked by freckles in some way or another, and Ignis can hardly resist running his fingers up Prompto’s thighs. Prompto’s breath hitches the closer Ignis gets to Prompto’s cock, which is flushed a bright pink at the tip, pressed against his stomach as he looks down at Ignis through half-lidded eyes. Ignis can hardly take his eyes off of Prompto’s cock, thickened with arousal, wondering how wonderful it would feel to take deep inside of him. It’s with that thought that Ignis slides back on top of Prompto.

Prompto sits up halfway to start practically ripping the rest of the buttons off of Ignis’s already half-unbuttoned shirt once he’s in reach. He’s a lot more hurried than Ignis with his movements, eager and impatient. Ignis smiles as Prompto throws Ignis’s shirt to the floor, sliding his hand down the plane of Ignis’s stomach, eliciting a shudder from Ignis that he can’t control. Ignis sits back on his haunches on top of Prompto, allowing Prompto to unzip Ignis’s own trousers. Prompto, impatiently enough, wraps his hand around Ignis’s cock as he dips his hand down Ignis’s trousers.

“Ah,” Ignis murmurs in surprise, a jolt of pleasure coursing through him at Prompto’s touch, stroking his length eagerly but gently. “Darling…”

“Pants off, baby, I wanna see all of you,” Prompto breathes, giving Ignis’s cock one last stroke before removing his hand entirely.

It isn’t as if Ignis can say no to such a request. He slides off of Prompto with ease to rid himself of the rest of his clothing, taking no time before sliding back onto the bed, straddling Prompto once more.

It’s so warm and intimate without the barrier of their clothing, something that neither of them have experienced to  _ quite _ this extent before. Prompto looks equally beautiful and vulnerable naked, almost as if he’s closing in on himself. Ignis leans down just as their cocks brush against one another softly, both of them gasping at the intimate contact. Ignis’s tongue darts out to lap at Prompto’s nipple, causing the man under him to tremble a little.

“Shit,” Prompto gasps out, fingers reaching up to tangle in Ignis’s hair. “ _ Fuck, _ man.”

Ignis can’t help but smile, allowing his mouth to tease the hardening bud of Prompto’s nipple before moving to the other. Prompto’s hips roll upward insistently at the feeling of Ignis’s questing mouth, and their eyes lock once more.

“I had no idea you were so sensitive here,” Ignis teases before returning his mouth to Prompto’s chest.

Prompto sighs pleasurably, blinking down at Ignis affectionately. “Feels so good… babe…”

Ignis continues to kiss and suck Prompto’s nipples for a moment, loving the way Prompto moans and writhes underneath him at the touch. Ignis feels himself getting admittedly a bit impatient, though, the more moans he coaxes out of the man underneath him.

“Would you like to touch me, Prompto? Get me ready for you?” Ignis asks, his voice low to keep from wavering. Prompto isn’t the only one that’s nervous here; he’s never been this exposed to someone before, not like this. Their relationship is so new, breakable; what if Ignis is too much? What if he’s not  _ enough _ for someone as bright and beautiful as Prompto?

Prompto nods feverishly, looking down at Ignis as if he set the stars in the sky, easing a bit of Ignis’s irrational worries, as if reading his mind. “I’ve only ever, um,” he starts, swallowing nervously, “done it to myself though, I don’t wanna hurt you…”

Ignis trails kisses up Prompto’s chest that’s now flushed with arousal before nipping at Prompto’s clavicle playfully. There’s not a bit of skin that Ignis wants to go unkissed, apparently. “It isn’t much different,” Ignis whispers, “I can do it myself, if you’d prefer that…?”

“N-no, I want to, it’s just…” Prompto says, moaning a little as Ignis nips a bit too hard. “What do  _ you  _ want, baby…? Gods, I wanna give you  _ everything,  _ it’s kinda sad. _ ” _

Ignis can hardly resist a moan at this, grinding down against Prompto once more. His cock is throbbing, both of their arousals trapped between their bodies, aching for release. He brings his mouth to the sensitive flesh just underneath Prompto’s ear then. 

“I want to feel your touch, Prompto, so badly. I  _ need _ it,” Ignis gasps. “You won’t hurt me, love.”

“ _ Fuck _ , Iggy, how are you so chill right now?” Prompto asks nervously, whining a little when Ignis tugs on his earlobe with his teeth.

“I’m not,” Ignis promises. “You have me in the palm of your hand, darling.”

Prompto coaxes Ignis’s head over to connect their mouths. Prompto’s tongue swirls eagerly into Ignis’s mouth, and words are lost on them for some time after that. Ignis, still keeping their mouths pressed urgently together, reaches over for the bottle of lubricant that he keeps in his bedside drawer for nights when his ache for Prompto grows too much to bear.

The sound of the bottle decapping separates their mouths, Prompto looking at the bottle in Ignis’s hands nervously and eagerly, biting his lip with arousal. He takes the bottle from Ignis, lingering to brush their fingers together before removing his hand. He pours the fluid onto his index and middle fingers, slicking them up easily.

Ignis’s breathing catches when Prompto reaches around to Ignis’s backside, one hand spreading him open gently, and the other pressing slicked fingers against his awaiting entrance. Ignis leans in, spreading his legs further for Prompto before pressing their foreheads together. He swallows thickly, cock throbbing in anticipation as the pad of Prompto’s finger starts to make its way inside of him.

“I got you, baby, deep breath,” Prompto says, voice unintentionally seductive.

Ignis laughs nervously, not realizing Prompto’s comforting words would be so erotic and calming all at once. “Go on then, I won’t break,” he teases.

Prompto laughs with him, a beautiful, calm sound. Ignis only hopes that Prompto’s nerves are easing; the more they laugh and tease, the calmer Prompto sounds. “Mmkay,” Prompto says, and it sounds as if it’s more to himself than to anyone else. Prompto’s index finger pushes its way inside of Ignis, slowly at first, just the tip.

Ignis hisses at the intrusion, letting out a soft exhale as his body aches to feel more of the stimulation. He’s never done this, however, apart from his own touch, and he finds himself tensing nervously.

“Gotta relax, baby,” Prompto reminds him, leaning up to kiss Ignis’s mouth briefly. “Want me to stop?”

“No, apologies,” Ignis murmurs. “Keep going…” He allows his body to relax, trusting Prompto to take care of him fully.

Prompto’s finger is able to slide into him with a lot less resistance, pressing all the way inside of him as he feels Prompto’s knuckle push against his entrance. Ignis moans as Prompto’s finger slides out of him almost entirely only to dive back in, his body starting to react to the stimuli. His cock stirs further at the promise of more, and Ignis gets lost in the fantasy of Prompto fingering him to completion.

“That’s it, Iggy,” Prompto moans, his own hips rolling upward impatiently as he picks up the pace with his finger. “Still with me?”

“Yes, I…” Ignis cuts himself off with a gasp as Prompto rolls his finger upward sloppily, the unexpected gesture teasing his prostate gently. “Ah, don’t stop,  _ please,  _ Prompto _ \--” _

Prompto pulls his finger out to add the other. Ignis tenses at the intrusion again, but reminds himself to relax, letting Prompto’s fingers push inside of him with ease after that. Ignis rocks back against the touch, wanting Prompto to get rougher, aching to feel that stimulation against his prostate once more.

“Shit, you’re beautiful,” Prompto promises. “That feel good? Do you like me touching you like this?”

“Yes,” Ignis moans, hips rolling backward instead of forward to feel more of Prompto’s fingers. “Faster, love…”

“Yeah?” Prompto teases, his voice wavering with nerves as his wrist picks up speed. Their mouths connect as Prompto fingers him, and Ignis gasps against his lips when Prompto scissors his fingers. Ignis can feel himself start to stretch, growing accustomed to the insertion in his body. 

Prompto pushes his fingers inside of Ignis as far as they can go, and Ignis arches his back as pleasure radiates outward through his whole body, Prompto’s touch stimulating his prostate once more at the angle. “ _ Oh--” _

Prompto peels his mouth from Ignis’s, their eyes searching one another. “Fuck, I could get off just  _ listening  _ to you, holy shit.”

“I want more of you than this, Prompto, please,” Ignis nearly gasps, pushing himself further into Prompto’s fingers.

Prompto scissors his fingers inside of Ignis a few more times, pulling them all the way out before pushing them back inside. Ignis trembles at the touch, entrance prepared just enough to not be painful, but little enough to feel every bit of stimulation.

“You okay, Iggy?” Prompto asks, removing his fingers. “I think you’re good for me.”

Ignis smiles at the play on words. “I would hope so.” He sits up slightly, taking his forehead off of Prompto’s in order to push himself back, lowering himself so that Prompto’s cock can align with his entrance better. “Mmm, are  _ you  _ ready for  _ me _ ?”

“Shit, dude, I’ve been ready for you since, like, tenth grade,” Prompto admits, handing Ignis the bottle of lubricant. “I’m definitely gonna come in half a second, ‘kay? ‘M surprised I haven’t already.”

“And I would enjoy it all the same,” Ignis promises, pouring some lubricant onto his own fingers. “But for now, I want to feel you.”

Prompto lets out a breathless, shaky moan as Ignis’s lubed fingers reach down to wrap around Prompto’s cock, now even redder with neglect. There’s a tiny bead of natural lubricant leaking from the tip of it, precome already gathered from stimulation -- or lack thereof, Ignis supposes. Ignis coats the length of Prompto’s arousal slowly -- agonizingly slow -- and the way that Prompto’s hips slowly match his pace to start fucking into Ignis’s fist nearly has Ignis seeing stars.

“Patient for me all of a sudden, hmm?” Ignis teases, thumb gathering the extra precome to help lubricant Prompto’s length further.

Prompto’s eyes are closed with pleasure, nodding as he laughs breathlessly. “That just feels  _ really _ good.” He sighs shakily, eyelashes fluttering as he opens his eyes. “Just a little longer?”

“Mmm,” Ignis moans, unable to deny his Prompto of anything, despite the way his own cock -- and entrance -- throbs with anticipation. Ignis strokes Prompto’s length a few more times in the slow manner that he started with, coaxing more precome to steadily leak out of the tip. 

Prompto moans deeply underneath him, shuddering a bit at the intense but slow stimulation. “Okay, I-- ngh--” Prompto can hardly get out words, thrusting up a little faster into Ignis’s grip. “Iggy, let me take you.”

Ignis can’t help but groan at his lover’s words, having fantasized about them in some form or another for quite some time now. Ignis leans forward enough to reach back and align Prompto’s length with his own entrance. The heat of the tip of Prompto’s cock slides past his cheeks and presses against his prepped entrance, the tip just slightly edging itself inside of Ignis. He shudders at the tiny bit of stimuli, already aching to sink down onto the thick length and take everything he can from him.

Prompto’s already inhaling a shaky breath, looking up at Ignis nervously as his hands find Ignis’s hips.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asks, starting to sink down onto Prompto regardless, his body starting to take him inside.

“Iggy, yeah, please…” Prompto whines, the most desperate he’s sounded all evening. His hips start to move on their own accord, pushing his cock further inside of Ignis.

Ignis bites his lip, happy to have permission, allowing Prompto’s hips to push more of his cock into him. He lowers himself then, relaxing as Prompto’s cock breaches past the tight ring of muscle, the length of his shaft starting to fill out inside of him. 

Prompto chokes out another whimper as his hips snap upward, sheathing his cock fully inside of Ignis suddenly. Ignis drawls out a low moan at the sensation, loving the eagerness that Prompto exhibits.

Prompto’s cock fills him wonderfully, Ignis has to admit. He relaxes fully, thighs on either side of Prompto as he feels every inch of Prompto’s length inside of him. It feels far better than any silicone replacement Ignis has, as Prompto’s length is warm and hard inside of him. He swears he can feel Prompto  _ throbbing _ inside of him, but he knows very well it’s likely only his own arousal.

Ignis shudders when Prompto starts to fuck him, taking his own pace as he grows impatient with Ignis’s stillness. Ignis moans, leaning in to capture their mouths together as Ignis allows a slow roll of his own hips. Ignis’s hands slide up to rest on Prompto’s shoulders as he starts to find a pace, slow, nervous rolls turning into faster, needy ones.

“F-fuck,” Prompto gasps, thrusting his cock mercilessly up into Ignis. “ _ Fuck.” _

“Oh?” Ignis laughs, though he’s cut off by a gasp of his own as Prompto’s cock finds a slightly new angle that stimulates his prostate. “Ah, don’t stop--”

Prompto responds with a kiss, their words silencing in favor of the sounds of their needy mouths and the collision of skin-on-skin. Ignis experimentally rolls his hips as he allows himself to take control of their play, starting to ride Prompto faster than Prompto can fuck up into him. They both moan against each other, the angle allowing Ignis to grind Prompto’s cock right up against his prostate with every thrust. It’s reckless to allow such orgasmic stimulation on every down thrust, but Ignis can’t help it -- he’s aching to come, aching to feel Prompto spill inside of him. He’s never felt so exposed and intimate with another in his life, and he’s so glad it’s Prompto; overwhelming affection mixes with his unadulterated lust as he picks up the pace even further, chasing his own orgasm.

“Iggy,” Prompto moans, “fuck, I won’t last if you go that f-fast…”

“I know,” Ignis whispers breathlessly, breathing labored by the relentless pace. “Show me, darling, I don’t care… show me how good it feels…”

Prompto’s face is flushed beautifully with arousal and exertion, his fingers digging deeply into Ignis’s hips enough to bruise. The eager motion of Prompto’s hips starts to grow erratic, indicating an orgasm, and Ignis lets loose, allowing himself to thrust down onto Prompto from the angle that gives him such pleasure, enough to allow his vision to bleed white and his thighs start to tremble.

“Does it feel…” Prompto moans, “shit, does it feel good, Iggy?”

“Better than I’d ever imagined,” Ignis moans. “Hurry, Prompto, I won’t last…”

“I- _ Iggy--”  _ Prompto gasps and shudders as he comes, hips snapping forward almost violently as he lets out a soft cry. Ignis can feel the wetness inside him increase significantly, the warmth of Prompto’s release starting to fill him. Ignis’s cock throbs with need as he rides Prompto through it, the pace of his hips increasing as he milks Prompto’s cock of all of its essence. He reaches down to stroke himself, only needing a bit more stimulation to finish himself, only to find that Prompto’s wrapping a hand around Ignis’s cock for him.

Embarrassingly enough, just the smallest squeeze underneath the head of Ignis’s throbbing cock has him coming near instantly. Ignis lets out a low moan, drawn out as Prompto strokes his cock through its orgasm, cum spilling out onto Prompto’s fingers, shooting onto his chest and stomach. Ignis digs his nails into Prompto’s shoulders as he trembles a bit, the double stimulation from their orgasms starting to grow a bit too much for Ignis. His hips roll forward into Prompto’s grip, allowing the final waves of his orgasm to fade before they start to slow entirely.

Ignis hums pleasurably when Prompto slips out of him, neither of them moving for a moment as they catch their breaths. Prompto reaches up with his free hand to pull Ignis’s head down for another kiss. This time, their mouths meet with a lazy, tired sort of passion, fully fulfilled but no less affectionate. Prompto moans softly against Ignis’s mouth before pulling away, only to surge forward for more kisses no less than three times.

“Was it-- did I do okay?” Prompto asks once they’ve finally restrained themselves. “I’m s-so sorry for not lasting, dude, you were… you were so… Gods, you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Ignis smiles against his mouth, pecking Prompto’s lips before reaching over to grab tissues off of the bedside table. He starts to clean the evidence off of Prompto’s fingers before he responds. “That was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever experienced, darling. I’ve not a complaint in the world.”

Prompto sighs happily, laughing a little when Ignis’s tissue tickles his chest a little. “Me, too. Shit, when can we do that again?”

Ignis laughs. “As soon as I get a proper meal in you, of course.”

“Or we could order in…” Prompto suggests playfully, trailing his fingers up Ignis’s arm before burying in Ignis’s hair, “...and have some more fun…”

“You’ve already sullied our proper date enough,” Ignis teases. “Though, the thought of staying in bed with you all evening is  _ far  _ too tempting, I must admit.”

“I think you mean I made our date  _ better _ . We deserved this, okay?” Prompto says with a laugh. “But… if you really want stuff to be proper, I don’t mean to make light of that, man. I just, uh, can’t get enough of you, y’know?”

“Mmm, I can certainly relate,” Ignis murmurs, bringing their mouths together once more. “I’m quite happy doing absolutely anything with you. Under one condition, of course.”

“Yeah?” Prompto asks, giggling adorably when Ignis’s face buries in his neck. “I’d do anything for you, gorgeous.”

A thrill goes through Ignis at the term of endearment, unused to hearing such from his boyfriend. “Allow me a proper date this week sometime, and you can have your way with me tonight. Anything you’d like to do to me, love.”

Prompto gasps happily, laughing before rolling them over, pressing himself on top of Ignis. Of course, riding Prompto was wonderful -- better than anything he could have possibly dreamt of -- but there  _ is _ something entirely enticing about the thought of Prompto taking him like this, all the control in the world being given up to the blonde on top of him.

“Deal,” Prompto says quickly. “Shit, that’s an even  _ better _ deal. I got so much I wanna do to you…”

“Oh?” Ignis teases, already feeling the stir of arousal making its way back into his body. “Do tell, darling.”

“I could have ya just like this,” Prompto says, leaning back on top of Ignis to look at him, almost as if he’s on display. “And maybe you could… would you wanna do that to me, too… what we just did?”

Ignis loves that once arousal isn’t as pressing of a matter, Prompto’s suddenly shy about what he wants again -- adorable. He smiles as he bites his lip, feeling the arousal coursing through him increase tenfold at the thought of being inside of  _ Prompto, _ too. “Oh, Prompto, you have  _ no _ idea…”

Prompto flushes beautifully on top of him, already starting to show evidence of arousal pressed against him. “Good, ‘cause I can’t stop thinking about it now, and I’m  _ dying, _ dude-- babe-- whatever.” He rolls his eyes at his own slip-up.

“Is that so?” Ignis says, voice low and full of want. “Am I to understand you enjoyed yourself, then?”

“Are you kidding? I’m still dying,” Prompto promises. 

“And we are… still…?” Ignis prods, allowing his insecurity to take the floor.

Prompto frowns. “Yeah? Why wouldn’t we be? I definitely would not be talking about riding your dick the rest of the night if I didn’t wanna be boyfriends still.”

Ignis smiles sheepishly. “Apologies. You aren’t the only one who worries, darling.” He slides his hand up to bury itself in Prompto’s hair, playing with the soft strands.

“Oh, babe. You got  _ nothin’ _ to worry about. Trust me,” Prompto promises. “I, uh. I think I love you, Iggy.” His eyes widen a little at the sudden outburst, flush starting to bloom on his cheeks.

Ignis feels his expression soften, looking up at Prompto with adoration and affection. It went unsaid until now, but Ignis is so glad Prompto feels similarly after all these years of foolish pining on his part. “I love you, you know. More than I have words for.”

Prompto beams, recovering and bouncing a bit on top of Ignis as if they hadn’t just confessed something completely intimate with one another. “Glad we’re on the same page.” He winks before leaning down to capture their lips together once more.

Ignis could get dangerously used to all of this, and still never get enough of it.

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYY come be friends w me!!! [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) & [tumblr](https://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com)


End file.
